The Promise
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Kendall took a deep breath and turned to his friends, "I promise to you right here and now that I'll do whatever it takes to save us." No slash, T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been in desperate need of a new BTR fanfic! I've never written anything like this…sooo I hope it comes out okay! Enjoy :)**

"T-this doesn't look like the airport…" Carlos said, looking around.

Kendall was the first to stand up. His head hurt and his body was sore. What had just happened? One minute he and his friends were on a plane about to go on a big huge world tour; their first to be exact…and now they were on the beach. He instantly felt woozy, but the confusion he was fighting at the moment kept him conscious.

Logan came running over to his side in hysterical sobs, "Y-you're o-okay." He cried, "I-I thought I-I lost you w-when you p-passed out during t-the crash." The brunette had never been that shaken up before. His small frame quivered with worry as he hugged onto Kendall's arm with all of the little strength left in him.

"Crash?" Kendall's heart nearly stopped. He tried to eliminate that option…but part of his mind told him to not do it.

"Our plane crashed, Kendall!" James yelled, "It crashed into the ocean like 5 minutes ago…it's gone. We're stuck here with NO way of contacting anyone."

"What does James mean, Kendall?" Carlos asked with fear being present in his voice, "W-were not really stuck here, are we?"

"I…" Kendall gulped, "I honestly don't know."

Logan let go of Kendall wearily and took deep breaths, but getting air was still a struggle for him. He was so nervous that he could literally feel his lungs begin to tighten up. He hadn't had an anxiety attack since he was 7, but that record was soon to be broken. The raven haired teen was so use to being the strong one; this was all new to him. He had to be mature and brave, but he couldn't. At this moment, that felt impossible. He had to blink back tears and try to piece himself together, but he felt paralyzed.

James was angry. There wasn't a better word to describe how he felt. He wasn't upset, or scared, or even worried…he was mad. His confidence never lingered, but…well, there is a first for everything, isn't there? He wanted to blame himself. It was his fault. This plane crashed and they were stranded on an island…they could've have been hurt, they could've died…and it was his entire fault. How could have he been that stupid?

Carlos had to take a moment to let this all sink in. He was miles away from his family, his job, his home…but this was different from all the other times he thought of being in that scenario. Usually he could just hop into his car and drive back to all of those things…now, that was impossible and it scared him. The thought of never going home made his head spin. He was the fearless one, right? He shouldn't have been so worried, but he was…he was terrified.

Kendall took a deep breath and turned to his friends, "I promise to you right here and now that I'll do whatever it takes to save us."

**How is it so far? **

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, reads, alerts, and favorites! I'm so glad everyone likes this :) **

**Anyways…I missed the bus, so now I have to wait for my brother to get ready so my mom can drive us. I hate the bus; so this is good LOL it also means that I'll be able to update!**

**Enjoy :) I hope to see tons more reviews, alerts, and favorites when I get home from school!**

The sky slowly faded into a pinkish-orange color as the four boys stood listless. They were afraid of this happening, yet even Carlos knew this time had to come eventually.

"Guys…" James said in an almost whisper, "We don't have any flashlights or material to make a fire and it's getting dark out."

"It's okay. For tonight we'll all stay together over here and tomorrow we can begin to search for things that we will need." Kendall explained.

"I'm scared, Kenny." Carlos whimpered.

"Shh." He cooed, bringing the Latino in for a hug, "We're gonna stick together and make it through the night just fine. No one is allowed to leave this place right over here, though."

Logan couldn't find the words to say; instead he hugged onto Kendall and Carlos, tears streaming down his face. James, on the other hand, was in no mood for a hug. He paced back and forth looking around. Where would they go if it were to start raining? There was a jungle like area behind them…but was it safe? What lurked back there? Could it put any of them in danger? He was too anxious to do anything else but think at the moment. The thought of being in a dark unknown place freaked him out. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan brought their hug down to the sand as Kendall sat first and then pulled both of his friends to his lap. James, being the only one left standing all alone, joined them too, but he didn't embrace them or even sit near Kendall's lap. He remained alone and crossed his arms with defeat. This probably was the worst mess they had ever gotten into and he was the one to have caused it.

A crisp wind blew past the teens faces. They assumed that an island would be warm all the time, but apparently, the nights were cool. The boys, only being in shorts and t-shirts, shivered as the sky darkened. Rather than being a pretty sunset color, it was now almost pitch black, making the air even colder.

"Guys!" James finally called out, "This is pathetic! We don't have any other clothes or even so much as a blanket. It's freezing!"

Kendall sighed, "It's not so cold over here, James. You're the one who wants to be alone."

James rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Fine." He crawled over to his friends and leaned his back against Kendall's.

"You're still going to be cold like that, James." Carlos added.

James ignored their comments. He watched as the sun completely disappeared now and left only the moon to give off a tiny bit of light. He could feel his body quivering violently as more wind rushed by. He lasted about a minute longer before huddling up next to his best friends. A small smile played on Logan's lips when their brunette friend joined them. He felt so much safer being surrounded by all three of his friends, rather than just two.

Suddenly a rattling noise of the tree began to add to their "island soundtrack" along with the sound of waves crashing onto the shore. Even Kendall was afraid now…everything around them sounded so dangerous. He hugged his younger brothers closer to him tightened his grip as he whispered, "It's okay…were safe…it's okay…"

They all had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

**I hope you liked this! Talk to you guys later :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


End file.
